1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some gas turbine engines incorporate thrust augmentors, which are commonly known as afterburners. Although provided in various configurations, an afterburner generally incorporates a structure for introducing fuel along the gas path of the engine downstream of the turbine section. In some applications, flameholders can be provided for initiating combustion of the additional fuel.